Insomnia
by IndigoAtHeart
Summary: Raven hasn't been sleeping very well and Robin comes in to check on her. MATURE RATING- LEMONS AND SLIGHT FLUFF- first ever fan fiction


*BANG BANG BANG*

Raven turned over in her sleep as she heard Cyborg banging on her room door.

"RAVEN WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

She shifted once more and sat up in her big t-shirt and shorts. Raven rubbed her eyes slowly and stretched, pulling back the covers from her bed. Getting up, she did nothing but ruffle her hair and walk out of her room down to the kitchen silently for her morning tea.

She walked into the kitchen and immediately everyone stared at her. Not ONLY did she never walk down in her pajamas, but she also never looked this tired. Surprised, she glanced around at the rest of the team staring at her.

"What?" she asked, walking over to the counter, starting to make her tea.

Beast Boy piped up. "What's up with your clothes Rae?"

She looked over, confused. What'd that mean? It was only a big t-shirt and shorts.

Starfire floated over, her eyes big. "Yes Friend Raven, you seem ever so tired. Did you not sleep well?"

Raven leaned against the counter with a mug in her hand. "I slept… okay." She shrugged and sipped her tea. Cyborg was busy stuffing his mouth and Robin was simply staring at her. Raven tried not to blush when she glanced at Robin staring at her and quietly, she decided to slink off to her room. _Do I really look that tired?_ She rubbed her eyes slightly. _Maybe I need to sleep some more?_ She walked into her room and realized it was only 6:45. _Oh, come on Cy! I could've slept longer than that!_ She rolled her eyes and sat cross-legged on her bed, sipping her tea. When she finished she melted back down into her bed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she heard a light knock on her door again.

Jumping up, tired and groggy she opened the door to a serious-looking Robin. Hell, he always looked serious.

"Hey Rae," he said, walking in slowly. She shut the door behind him and turned around to face him.

"Did you sleep okay? Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He seemed concerned. She tried to hide a blush that formed on her cheeks. She always sort of admired that about Robin- he always cared. She sort of had a small crush on him for a while.

She nodded and stretched once more. When she lifted her arms the baggy shirt seemed to lift slightly to show some of her stomach, and Robin felt himself get slightly hard from a peek at the revealed skin. He'd always found Raven very attractive.

"I'm okay," she seemed to mumble, brushing hair out of her face. "I haven't been sleeping well lately I guess."

He couldn't resist getting slightly closer to her. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Tell me about it Rae," he said, stepping closer yet again. His member hardened increasingly as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

She looked slightly surprised and blushed once again, noticing his erection through his pants. He kissed her blush and her eyes widened slightly.

"R-Robin," she started to say but he was already kissing down her neck. He looked up into her eyes and moved in closer, kissing her passionately. Though taken aback, she kissed him back slowly and felt herself wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer. As a response to this he put his hands on her hips and licked across her lips, begging entrance into her mouth. She moaned slightly and opened, letting him explore her mouth. Soon she was doing it too and their tongues were flicking, dancing in each others' mouths. She felt him gently push her towards the bed. She responded with another moan and fell on her back looking up at him.

Robin crawled over her on all fours. By now she could feel herself getting wet, breathing slightly heavy as he reached up and pulled his shirt off swiftly. At this sight, she couldn't help but moan once more.

She started to speak but one of his fingers pressed against her lips to stop her. "Only tell me if you want me to stop and I will." He waited a moment for her response but heard none and smirked. He started kissing down her neck once more, sliding his hands under her shirt to her belly. Slowly, he lifted her shirt over her head and looked down at her.

"Raven…" he started to say. She hid her face in her hands.

"You think I'm ugly don't you?"

Immediately he took her hands away and shook his head.

"No Rae… you're beautiful," he said, kissing her once again.

With that, she smiled and looked up at him. She slowly reached up and took off his mask. She looked into his bright green eyes and smiled, trailing a hand down his chest. He slowly but gently reached up and massaged her left breast, and bit his lip when he heard her moan. He lowered his lips to her right breast and sucked on it hard, using his other hand to grope at her other globe. Still sucking and licking her nipple, her reached down into her shorts and panties and felt over her wet sex. She gasped and moaned a bit louder as he did this, and as he switched to the other nipple, he started to rub at her clitoris gently, teasing both of her sensitive areas. He let up on her breast and pulled her panties and shorts off completely. Spreading her legs widely he ran his fingers up and down her thighs, teasing her, licking close to her but not close enough.

"Robin!" She moaned and fell into ecstasy, gripping the bed tightly. She knew he was teasing her. With a smile he lowered and started licking her clitoris slowly, probing her opening with his finger. His hands were like magic, and as he licked at her and felt of her, she felt her orgasm building inside. He slowly stuck his tongue into her opening, flicking his tongue as she squirmed in pleasure. He then pushed a finger inside her, moving it in and out slowly, adding another as he saw her getting closer.

"Oh my God Robin I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

He sped up as fast as possible and felt her release all over him as he bent down to lick it up, swallowing it greedily. He leaned over her again and looked into her eyes.

"Raven are you ready?" he asked, pulling off his pants. Her eyes popped open wide as he did so, and she nodded fiercely. She hooked her fingers in his boxers and pulled down, revealing his 8 and a half inch erection. She gasped at how big he was and couldn't help but sit up and push him on his back. She lowered her lips to him and slid him inside her mouth gently. He groaned at the feel of her tongue sliding over his hardened member, and she began to slide up and down, sucking on him hard. He resisted the urge to grab her hair as she took all of his length into her mouth, not choking once as part slid to the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down, each time taking his whole cock into her mouth, listening to him groan at the sight and feel of her. Suddenly, he picked her up and slammed her on the bed. Lost in the ecstasy of it, he pushed himself inside her and groaned at the feeling. She instantly screamed, letting him thrust in and out of her. She met him and grinded her hips, lifting them to give a better opening for him.

"Faster! Oh God Robin, harder!" She moaned loud for him.

He instantly sped up, pounding her hard and fast as she had asked, holding her hips gently but thrusting hard. He felt himself coming close to the line, his whole body immersed in a giant pool of pleasure, and he looked down and saw her moaning. This sent him over the edge. He moaned her name and groaned once more before releasing his cum all into her. She moaned once more, feeling it all as she arched her back. He collapsed as she did, rolling next to her side, panting. She glanced over at him and smiled, panting also.

"I… I think I love you," she thought out loud.

He looked up into her violet eyes and smiled with her. "I love you too Raven."

He embraced her in his arms and they curled up together, turning over and falling asleep with each other.


End file.
